Diplomacy (Revolution)
Home ¤ Wars ¤ Nations ¤ Diplomacy ¤ Archives Coalition meeting Prussia feels that a new strategy is needed to beat France and her allies. We suggest that Britain help us defeat Denmark. We also advise Russia to help us beat Lithuania. ' Treaty of Potsdam France proposes this: # Hostilities will end # Prussia will cede Poland to Lithuania # Prussia will end all involvement with the coalition. '''Prussia objects to giving Lithuania Poland, on the grounds that they never had any real success in the war. A small piece of Polish land would do. ' '''Lithuania thinks Prussia does not deserve polish lands because: #'Prussia had no casus belli or reason to attack us whatsoever.' #'Prussia started this war, is in danger of loosing it, and wants to get away with new conquered territories.' #'Prussia has no allies capable of resisting France and its allies, but has interest in keeping it's economy and infrastructure intact we assume.' Indeed, Prussia does not have the right to hold Poland. ''' '''Prussia points out that our ally Austria had invaded Lithuania. Thus, we moved to help them. We will give Lithuania all of Poland east of the Vistula river. There was no reason for Austria to invade us aswell and as far as I know, Austria did not ask for help. +Austria is under threat of invasion itself, as of now, so it's not in your interest to keep supporting it, we would think. Lithuanian Seimas decides that the country has no problem holding Prussian armies until Viena falls and allies can move in on Prussia, so we are waiting for germans to confirm this plan or accept harsh terms of defeat earlier rather than later, since those can be far worse later. Unless Prussia cedes Poland, they will continue to be fought by our alliance. Last chance. Denmark suggests that the borders of Prussia return to before the war with regard to Poland, with Lithuania receiving pre-war Poland. It offers to compensate Prussia with Mecklenburg. Prussia will give all Poland EAST of the Vistula River. We point out that giving land to a nation that we has NEVER beaten us is absurd. This is very generous, as it is over half of Poland. I think Lithuania is speaking on behalf of France and other allies. Giving territory to a country that basically gave up is absurd, that is not very smart ,as it is over half Poland. Prussia will not get to keep Poland. France advises Lithuania to currently accept all of Poland EAST of the Vistula River however. The rest of Poland can be done later. Lithuania accepts Prussian peace offer. Denmark expresses its happiness that the nations have signed a peace and also ceases hostilities against Prussia, lifting the blockade. It offers Prussia a ten-year non-aggression pact. The King, upon learning how much land we would have to give a nation that never beat us, decides to reject ''the peace offer. We will not abandon our allies. ' '''Well, at least Prussia arentt pussies anymore. Good luck getting destroyed When my army reaches Coppenhagen, you won't be laughing. When your army reaches someones capital defeated and enchained, it doesn't count Spar. Peace of Vienna # All hostilities shall end. #The Coalition countries recognise their defeat. #The following border changes will occur: ##Austria pulls out of Bavaria. ##Denmark will be given territories in Germany and Prussia (see map.) ##The pre-war Austro-Lithuanian border is to be restored. ##Milan will be given back to Austria. ##German and Austrian territories between France and river Rhine are to be given to France. ##France annexes Piemont. #As Russia cannot be given territories, coalition members pay her reparation (raising her financial points by 2) #Austria will not sustain fleets on the Adriatic Sea, letting Venice to dominate the region. Debate Excuse me France also needs to accept. Also, the map is incorrect. France holds Switzerland : OK. France finds the offer acceptable however. Remember to update the map, France holds Switzerland. Lithuania agrees to restore pre-war border. Signatures *Austria - Accepts - SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) *German States - Accept *Italian States - Accept *Britain - NEVER! (They didn't in OTL either.) *Venice - Accepts * France - Accepts - ~TechnicallyIAmSean * Denmark - Accepts - Shikata ga nai! 17:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) * Prussia - Accepts ~Spar Conference of Paris We are here for the first meeting of the Grand Alliance. We suggest that there will be a meeting every 2 years, at differing places. That would mean that this year in Paris, but the next one in Copenhagen, Moscow or Vilnius, or another city that the host chooses. We suggest the following scheme: # France # Denmark # Lithuania # Russia # France And the cycle continues. However, Netherlands and Saxony are currently also possible members. Lithuania agrees. Does France have any urgent topics to discuss this year? Austria wants to form a defense alliance, which is obviously pointed towards us. They are also trying to get Russia to join them, something which we cantt allow. ' '''Well, Russia joined Grand Alliance, I think we shouldn't worry about their loyalty. Britain is a far bigger problem, their alliance with Prussia and Austria really hurts our interests, and the french ones, we are sure. ' '''While the British allegiance to Prussia and Austria is indeed troublesome, we have a NAP with Britain. The Germans are the true danger here. Especially Prussia, which has shown signs of hostility towards Lithuania and Denmark. Meanwhile, we aslo have to keep an eye on Sweden, as Sweden is a possible member of the Defense Alliance of the Germans. After loosing previous war Prussia basicaly met a sticky end. Now that they have less population and polish rebels they will not be able to compete with Lithuania and/or Denmark, the only thing we have to worry about is them being a distraction while Austrians make their moves. Also, yes, you are right, we could take Sweden out of the equation before they go deeper into our business, but that would cause some negative international response, wouldn't it? We propose the following schedule: 1795: Paris(France) 1797: Copenhagen(Denmark) 1799: Vilnius(Lithuania) 1801: Moscow(Russia) 1803: Amsterdam(Netherlands) 1805: Dresden(Saxony) Conference of Copenhagen Lithuanian diplomacy would like to note that the french execution of moroccan Sultan was a very strong and unnecessary move that could cause problems in the future. France notes that this execution was not planned, but it was a decision made in the heat of the moment. The Sultan attacked our people while in captivity, something which made him deserve death. Besides, it is not up to Lithuania what we do with the MOROCCAN Sultan. It was not an execution, that is the wrong term. We know it's not up to us, we are just noting that it may negatively influence future presence of french authorities in Morocco. While we can understand Lithuanian concern we are not worried Commission of London France likes to start off by noting that we feel Prussia is trying to ignite a conflict. We should not fall for this trick. Our general Napoleon Bonaparte has stated that he sees Prussia as the biggest threat to European safety and stability(Prusse est la menace plus grande à la sécurité et la stabilité europeén). Seeing as Europe's 3 biggest powers have gathered here, we believe it is up to us to create the right solution for this. This is our plan Prussia Plan: *Prussia and Lithuania will sign a 10 year Non-Aggression pact *The Prussian-Lithuanian border will be demilitarized and will be a buffer zone *Prussians in Lithuania will be treated equally *Poles and Lithuanians in Prussia will be treated equally *Any violation of above terms will be punished by France, Austria and Great Britain We also suggest that to enforce this, we create an organization/alliance consisting of Austria, France and Great Britain, to make sure Europe is a stable and safe place. Lithuanian diplomacy doesn't agree with term number 2, because armies are pretty mobile, and seeing as Prussia increases its army, we will too. Term number 3 is also fully implemented into our law, external powers may have thought that the statement about provocation being punishable is directed towards prussians, but it includes everyone, since we will not accept any violent movements, whether prussian or lithuanian. We also state that it would be violation of our sovereignity for other powers to decide what should and what shouldn't be done in our country, we will not tolerate something like that in any forms except as an advice, reason being the help of Austrians and other major powers in 1772. France: '''Term Number 2 does not say things about you completely disbanding your army. It only says that you can't put troops in that border region, as it is a buffer zone. The same goes for Prussia. As for your last point, we do not wish to tell you what you have to do. We only wish to enforce the steps necessary for a peaceful and stable Europe. '''Lithuania: '''We understand that it only applies to borders but there is no difference whether armies are on the border or one day of traveling from it, if war happens it happens, and in case of defended border, the defending side has advantage of being ready against the agressive side, right? Of course, it is the same when defensive positions are deeper in country, but the earlier option prevents any damage to civilians. That is why we are against putting our forces further back. '''France: '''Even so, moving away your troops can lead to an end or at least decrease in tensions. We suggest that both you and Prussia do that. '''Lithuania: '''There is little to no tension on our border between two countries. There is some tension inside of our borders due to rebels, but the rebels are close to national borders and that is just another reason to keep'em guarded. '''Austria: '''We accept France's Five Points. And the idea of an alliance for keeping Europe safe. However, we think that it's only possible if both the Coalition and the Great Alliance are disbanded. '''Great Britain: '''We agree to France's five points and would also like to add that due to the fact that our royal family is Hannoverian that the members of our family that still exist in Hannover be transported to Britain for their saftey. Also we would like a solemn pledge from the French that they will never support any Irish rebellion despite your shared faith, nor will they support any sort of Jacobin uprising within Britain or any of her territories, mandates, colonies, dominions, etc. We agree to the idea of an organization consisting of France, Austria and ourselves and also agree that such an organization can exist if the Grand Alliance and Coalition are disbanded. Prussia is indeed a troublesome one but good luck trying to get them to agree to these terms. '''France: Disbanding the Coalition and Grand Alliance is not an issue for France. If it keeps Europe safe, then we are willing to take that sacrifice. We would never support the Irish rebellion. Prussia will have to be dealt with if they continue this behavior. Commission of Brussels France: '''As we agreed upon the Tri-Alliance in London, we would like to discuss the latest turn of events. Mainly Prussia showing yet again, they are a threat to European safety. They have publicly stated their desire to attack Lithuania and Denmark, and have even tried to get Britain to help them. Of course, we trust that Britain doesntt help them in their unjust wars, but we feel the issue should be addressed. If things continue like this, we feel that military intervention might be necessary. However, it is the French belief that a diplomatic solution exists to this issue. Seeing as Prussia has been demanding a referendum in Prusland as it contains Prussian citizens, we suggest an equal transaction. Lithuania cedes Prusland to Prussia, and Prussia cedes their Polish land to Lithuania. '''Great Britain: '''We agree that a diplomatic ruling could be brought about with a vote, however making Prussia cede land to Lithuania and vice versa seems only to give each other territory that is surrounded by the other nation. Remember Prussia is still a British ally, we will attempt to keep them in line. '''France: '''Then we trust you with holding Prussia back. If Prussia goes to an unprovoked war with Lithuania or Denmark, we will intervene. '''Prussia '''has sent dignitaries to France to explain that Prusland has Prussian citizens in it. We will hold a vote in the Polish lands we control if Lithuania will hold one in Prusland. '''French reaction to Prussia's announcement that Prusland has Prussians in it: No shit sherlock Lithuania: But there are nuances, many poles and lithuanians lived in Prusland even before it became Lithuanian, but Poland was mostly inhabited by poles, before you came there and installed your own authority for no other reason than selfish imperialist motives. Seeing as Prussia does not have any reasonable offers to resolve this, we think the war is inevitable. Great Britain: Lets not get ahead of ourselves, remember people Prussia is a British ally, the royal family is Germanic. I beg the lithuanians and Prussians to back off before this whole effort is torn about. France: '''We agree with Britain that this needs to stop now. However, we do let everyone know Denmark and Lithuania are our allies. But we dontt wish war '''Denmark wishes for nothing but good relations with Prussia, but it will support its ally Lithuania in any conflicts which may occur. Prussia '''would like to re-establish our alliance with Denmark. We point out that we were going to aid you against Sweden once we defeated Poland. Can our two nations be as they once were? Can they be like brothers again? In response to Lithuania's feelings that war will soon come, we point out we are treating the Poles BETTER then they are treating Prussians and Poles, as we passed a law banning any discrimination against Poles. What has Lithuania done but demand what they no claim to, and steal from us? '''Denmark agrees to reestablish the alliance, with the exclusion that if Prussia attacks any of Denmark's other allies (e.g. France or Lithuania), Denmark would still support them against Prussia. The Queen is pleased at being able to reestablish good relations. '''Prussia '''too is pleased that our alliance has been reestablish, but asks Denmark a grave question: can they trust Lithuania and France? Yes.